


Species swap the wettening

by Puddle_Pop



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Human Zim (Invader Zim), SIR unit, Species Swap, Zims still green, because skin condition, invader dib, irken dib, swap universe, the wettening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddle_Pop/pseuds/Puddle_Pop
Summary: Human zim finds out that the annoying alien in his class hates water and plans to use that to his full advantage. This is a species swap fanfic





	Species swap the wettening

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna clear things up for this story to make sense. Irkens are a friendly race and tallest membrane wishes to spread peace through the universe. The only problem is Dib, who is too aggressive. To get rid of him membrane sends him to earth where Dib pursues his dream of studying the unknown. A certain kid in his class who has a strange green skin condition. Zim.

It was a Wednesday, the class was coming to an end. Children were bored and tired wandering around Cleaning up from the days arts and crafts for the decorations they were making. Glue was all over the the room, desk and walls, somehow even roof. 

Mrs bitters didn't try and control control the children. Instead she amused herself with scolding one of the smallest kids in the class who's mouth was sealed up for trying to eat the paste.

"Would you say that loosing the use of your mouth was worth it?" She asked looming above the child, her old wrinkled hands twitching as if threatening to strangle the pour kid. He nodded meekly with a soft 'mmhm.' They had rather enjoyed the taste.

Zim couldn't help but kackle softly. "stupid silent glue boy." He mused himself mopping between the rows of seats with a harsh glare turning up his nose at the grit stained ground. The patter on the glass caught Zim's ear making him look up again. He stared out at the window as the dark clouds rain hitting the glass falling gently; the weather man predicted it was a cloudburst today.

Dib who sat in his chair next to him went pale his 'back-pack' seemed to glow a little brighter for a moment too.Their was a mix of fear and curiosity on his face like he didn't know what to feel.

Zim snorted rolling his eyes at the ridiculous display. Leaning on the mop he gave an almost cheeky sneer over at the alien in disguise. "What's the matter dib-stink? Don't tell me you don't know what rain is?" leaned in his face making the pour creature anxious.

Dib was quick to look around if anyone was watching. "W-what Do you mean? I-I'm from eart-" Their was a loud rumble from outside as the rain really started to kick in making the alien boy squeak almost falling off his chair. 

Howls of Zims laugh filled the room drowning Dib in embarrassment and fear. "No human would be scared of thunder. not ever Gir" Zim laughed like a hyena while going back to moping up. He whistled away now put in a good mood.

The bell went shortly after they all cleaned up. After Zim Collected Gir from his class they walked out the front door to see Dib standing under the cover watching the rain fall on the children playing.

Zim left his little brothers side snorting but couldn't help but let it break out into laughter leaning in the aliens shoulder. "Whats wrong Dib-stink? Scared of a little water?" He purred tempted to just shove him out. 

Dib straightened up shrugging Zim off "of course not I love rain. It's um... delicious!" He didn't know the right word but stepped out into the rain. He turned to Zim with a proud grin as a tingle covered his body. He could see smoke, the tingle felt like stabs. Dib broke out screaming running around the school yard hugging his body begging for it to stop.

Zim broke out laughing as Gir giggled at the show while he opened up His umbrella pulling his hood up. "imma go home okie?" He asked pulling his goggles the Zim took from Dib a while back on his eyes the blue lenses covering his own.

Zim pulled out a not book writing some things down watching Dib scream holding his body to trying protect himself. Plenty of other kids ran around so he didnt stand out much. "You go on ahead without me Gir, I'll be with you in a minute" 

Zim waves as his brother walked out into the rain waving "byeee good bye see you tomorrow!" He waved his brother goodbye.

Dib ran under a tree where the water seemed to struggle to pass though the layers of leaves. He used this break to catch a breath looking down at his blister covered to hands. Many of them popped or looked ready too. It was horrible and disgusting; Luckily their bodies heal quickly. 

Watching from the safety of the leaf roof he watched Gir walk in the rain nice and dry thanks to the umbrella. Dib almost cheered mentality running out he hid under it. "hope you don't mind" he gave a sheepish grin to Gir who stared at him left, red eye scanned him before smiling "not at all Mary." He almost cooed to Dib.

Dib let out a sigh of relief walking with his 'rivals' younger brother. They hadn't even left the school when the burst of rain stopped. In seconds there was nothing but rumble of thunder. Dib stopped holding a hand out from under the umbrella as gir stood next to him watching something.

"Hey it stopped-" He was cought off guard when Zim jumped right in front of him splashing water . Dib took a moment to notice the burning sensation as he fell over screaming laying in a puddle paralysed in pain.

Gir also got soaked and he was not ok. His one fake eyes pupil shrinking staring at Zim "heyyyyyy!" He wailed in His rather annoying voice.

Zim didn't even notice him over Dibs screaming and his own laughter "awe and sorry Dib. It was meant to be bigger!!" He laughed louder walking off patting his little brothers back to walk with him still howling in laughter.

When Zim finally calmed down Gir was still angry, he hadn't found anything to get his attention and make him forget. "I'm telling Red" he muttered closing his umbrella dragging the tip of it on the floor.

"It was to get rid of Dib. Besides now that I know water hurts him I can torture him till he gives up his technology so I can take over earth" he turned to his little brother who looked up at him anger fading as curiosity grew. 

"Can't ya just ask him?" He asked head tilting smiling bright, full of innocence stupidity.

Zim turned around looking at him "What of course not I am an agent of chaos!" Zim was cut short when Dib jumped out behind him screaming in irken tongue. When Zim saw Dibs blister covered face suddenly in his he shrieked falling into a puddle. 

Gir laughed and bounced as Dib placed his hands on his hips "payback greeny!" He was grinned being playful as he started walking home in a much better mood.

Zim was furious and soaked to the bone. Sitting up in the mud he screamed out to the alien walking away "ILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS ALIEN!!! MAYBE NOT TODAY, BUT YOU. WILL. PAYYYYY!"

Dib acted like he didn't hear anything walking home; he had research to attend to plus Gaz got mad if he too late; she didn't want to take responsibility for him. 

—————————————

The next day of class was same as ever. Their has been more rain last night and it was still dim out there and clouds threatening to spill again.

Dib could feel Zim glares and grin making his squeetly-spooch twist in horrible ways though he tried to play it off normal through the day tugging at his collar. When end of day crafts came up again for next weeks celebration the tables were put in groups. Dib was drawing and planned to put some glitter on it. Humans seemed to like the shiny stuff.

Grabbing the paste filled cup and it's brush he smothered it all over the paper not putting much effort as it was mindless entertainment. He put the cup down, It stuck to his palm and made him growl softly as he pulled it off looking at the patch of glue on his palm.

Curiosity bubbling up in him, he pulled a scanner out of his pak he scanned the stuff on his hand then the cup. A cough caught his attention making him hide the machine in him lap straightening his back. looking behind him at Zim who leaned on the sink turning it on just enough to tease him. Dib was shaking wanting to run away from any form of water in pure fear and trauma of getting hurt. Zim only chuckled walking back to his seat after flicking Dib in back of the head. With a grumble Dib tried to go back to work on adding the glitter and ignore the drops that made him shiver at each drip.

The day ended and the streets were covered in water splatters?... Puddles the word was puddles... Dib wanted out with the flood of children and couldn't lie he was trembling. He didn't want any more of those blisters and the burn. He avoided children as best as he could and walked on the footpath home. He was nervous walking around every puddle and hiding when cars drove by splashing water in the air. He was paranoid and shaking, it was the worst feeling cause he knew Zim was coming to make everything worse.

Hiding behind a Letter box Dib was shaking in his sneakers back turned to the beast he feared most. Zim stood causally and silent before he pegged a water balloon at Dibs back making him fall head first into the mailbox and screaming from the water. the plastic of the popped balloon rested all over him as he sat in a puddle of pain. Zim laughed in his face returning to Gir behind him slurping a slushy even in this weather.

"This means war Zim!!" He cried hissing out sjibburning up to this stupid water!!

Zim stopped laughing looking down at him a devilish sneer in his face "Your on alien scum" he walked off guiding his brother by an arm wrapped around his back

As Dib pulled himself out of the puddle he cleaned up pulling off the plastic and looked at a patch of plastic in his palm. "Water in a balloon... how clever" he couldn't help but complement the humans; they were a creative bunch.

He dropped the plastic but it stuck to his hand. In annoyance he pulled it off and sat the patch of paste from class Not a blister where it sat. Protection!

Dib ran home as fast as he could when he opened the door he saw his robot companion playing video games on the big TV they had in their living room "get harassed agin?" She asked not even looking up. From her first person shooter style game.

"No I.. Well yes, but that's not the point! I think I found a form of protection from the water humans love so much"

"Oooo can I watch?!" Gaz asked going back to her normal sweet programming "oh wait I dont care" the robot rolled its 'eyes' going back to her normal grouchy self. 

Dib wasn't bothered at all, he just shrugged. He walked around the couch not to disturb her game any more then he already has and went upstairs to his lab. he scanned the paste and what was in it running test after test. The afternoon turned into night and most of Gaz's online friends went to bed. So she cane up to watch him.

Dib turned off his disguise for now in his normal Irken form pig blue eyes under goggles he needed to see while as he bathed in paste. He smothered paste all over his body humming a funny human song. Now ready he turned to his robot. "Gaz I'm glad your here can you-" he didn't need to finish she already knew. She threw a large bucket of ice cold water over him. The irken flinched but stoop up right looking over his perfectly fine body and cheered "YES GAZ IT WORKS!!" 

The robot jus kicked an empty sofe can arms folded "great..." she muttered clearly disappointed; dib knew better then to ask why.

"Now I can work on getting even with Zim. Little competition never hurt anyone ya know. Wanna go somewhere while I make up some plans?"

Gaz rolled her eyes like it was obvious "bloaties pizza" She was pleased that she got to pick this time. Irkens were disgustingly nice sometimes.

Dib nodded turning his disguise on and walked out. Gaz did the same pulling out her game slave 2 from her chest that was ironicly skull shaped and turned her human disguise on as Dibs little sister.

—————

Zim Sat in the dimly lit lounge room, he got pretty sick of being cooped up in his lab sometimes. He and gir laid on the floor drawing. Gir was drawing his blush pig while Zim started designing his plans to wipe Dib off the earth as a warning to the rest of his race.

As he worked his brother Red and his 'companion Purple' as Zim called him sat on the couch stuffing their face watching a horribly inaccurate si-fi movie. 

"Look it I drew ma piggy!!" Gir Smiled tongue out. Zim shushed him and nodded "good work Gir. I'm drawing my schematic for a contraption that will wipe dookie-Dib of the face of the!-"

"SHHHH Zim we're trying to watch. Go to you lab if you wanna be loud" He brother scolded leaning back with some donuts

Zim pouted standing up walking over to the coffee table to snatch a snack before he left. Purple caught on well before. "Oh no you dont. These are ours. Our money our food" Zim growled pulling at his hair in frustration matching off. "And take Gir with you please!" Purple added as Zim walked down the hall to bedroom where the elevator was to his lab.

"Come on Gir." He grumbled as his little brother cheered collecting the pencils and paper running after him. Zim didn't find him too hard to work with. He normally stood around watching, helping or doing his own thing. At least he would listen to his rants and do as he asked. (sometimes.)

"You gonna hurt maryyyy?! But he's your friend!" Gir wailed hands squishing his baby fat covered cheeks. As he stepped into the elevator with him.

Zim put his hands behind his back with a sigh "of course Gir were gonna get that good for nothing alien off our planet before it infects us all with is unormal amount of kindness." He stepped out into his lap scanning his drawing showing a digital copy "Gir pass me an ice coffee" he help out his hand as Gir grabbed one from the cabinet handing it to him. It was gonna be a long weekend.

Both boys worked their buts off in their lab leading to Monday's 

———————  
Monday. school was yet to start, kids waited out the front playing and talking to one another. They all got curious however when Dib walked to school with a large canister of water on his back with a tube that connected them to crossbow looking machines. 

"ZIM where are you  
!? scared to loose?!~" he teased knowing the green boy hated to be mocked. However he got no response. Kids whispered and murmured about the meaning of this. It was 8:1. Zim always showed up at 8:15. It was suspicious... in the silence Dib looked around "AHA!!"  
He spotted Zim on the side walk. Kids scurried out of the way of the crossbow like weapon as Zim laughed in Dibs face pointing to him.

He glared at him as he kept laughing over and over till Dib screamed hitting the trigger the crossbow. It pulled up and tied a water balloon in seconds and was flung at Zim.

Dib laugh. Finally he would get to beat Zim fair and- 

The balloon went right through the laughing Zim that glitched out. The hologram disappeared and left a small machine on the ground where it sat. "Uh oh..." Dib muttered as the ground trembled. water flooded out front the school fountain. then the streets fire hydrants, the sewer lids lifted up too. All the water was pulled into the air up to space. Everyone watched in awe and confusion. The only noise came from the piranhas in the school fountain. Just when Dib thought everything was safe, they saw it. They saw something slowly get bigger and bigger. It was red.

Then they could see the jack-O-lantern like face get bigger abs bigger blocking out the sun. Kids ran screaming. "Uh oh..." Dib repeated frozen in fear as it got bigger and bigger in seconds. It was meters away as it caught on the school flagpole popping open. In a huge wave of water the town was left nothing but flooded ruins. 

Dib laid in the water frozen. It didn't hurt but he was never. EVER touching a water balloon again... Zim walked past him scoffing at the ruined disguise as it glitched every now and then 

He walked home and smiled at Gir "Come gir their are things to do." He said stepping into his dry elevator. As his little brother/ assistant followed

Dib floated home where Gaz stood in her disguise at the front door. As he bumped into her leg she dropped her own water balloon. Dib didn't flinch at all as it splashed on his face. It was enough for Gaz to walk away chuckling sitting the couch to continue her game.

Dib sighed not bothered to get up...


End file.
